


Who's That?

by eafay70



Series: A Very Merry "Advent" Calendar [25]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Max and Leon look through a photo album with their adorable son, Benni, who impresses them with the number of people he recognizes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FootballerInDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001885) by [FootballerInDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams). 



> I love Benni so freaking much! <3 Thank you for sharing him with us!
> 
> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate! =D  
> This is later than I usually post, and for several of you, it'll show up on Dec. 26. But it's still the 25th here, as evidenced by the fact that I just had Chinese food for dinner. (It's a Christmas tradition for American Jews. I don't know why, but I'm not complaining.)

It was a blustery day in Bochum. Leon and Max didn't feel like taking their four-year-old son outside, especially since he looked so darn cute on the couch with his beloved Erwin, chattering away about his "football uncles." In fact, the phrase "football uncles" gave the two men an idea.

"Benni," said Max as he sat to the left of the boy on the couch, "Has Erwin ever met your football uncles?"

Benni pondered this for a minute. "No, Dad. I don't think so."

"Well, do you think he'd like to look at pictures of them?"

Benni whispered to Erwin, who nodded excitedly. "Show us, Dad! Show us!"

Leon sat down to the right of his son. "Here we are! Can you read what the title of this book is, Benni?"

"Friend Album," Benni read. "What's an album, Vatti?"

"It's a book of photos." Leon opened the album to reveal a photo of a dark-haired man wearing a yellow shirt and a light-haired man wearing a blue shirt. "Who are those men?"

"Erwin recognizes the shirt! It's Schalke, the best shirt ever!" Benni hugged Erwin tightly. "It's Uncle Me wearing it!"

"Very good," said Max. "What about the other man?"

"Erwin doesn't like his shirt because it's from the worst club," explained Benni. "But he'll make an exception for Uncle Mats."

"That's very nice of you, Erwin," said Leon before turning the page. It was a picture of a blond man arm-wrestling a man with somewhat darker hair. "Who's that?"

"Uncle Marco and Uncle Mario!" Erwin appeared to whisper something to Benni, who shrugged. "Vatti? Dad? Do we know who won at arm-wrestling?"

"Uncle Mario," said Leon. "Uncle Marco wound up paying for lunch that day."

The next picture featured two men in German National Team jerseys. One had sandy-colored hair, and the other had copper-colored hair. "Well, Benni?" asked Max. "Who are they?"

"Uncle Jo and Uncle Ju!" Erwin whispered to Benni, who then said, "That's Uncle Ju Weigl. Julian was a popular name a long time ago."

"I think he just called us old, Schatz," said Max sadly.

Leon pretended to start crying. "We're old! How did we get old?"

"Dad! Vatti! You're silly!" Benni hugged his fathers. "You're not that old!"

Leon turned the page to reveal the next photo, which showed a very famous post-World Cup kiss.

"Erwin knows because he's patriotic! Uncles Schweinski!"

"That's right, Erwin!" Max gave the mascot a high-five.

"Those two are old, not you two!" added Benni.

"True," acknowledged Leon.

The next picture showed two blond goalkeepers in a goal, tickling each other with their gloves.

"Uncle Bernd and Uncle Marc!" said Benni. "They look like twins."

"Agreed," said Max and Leon in unison.

The next photo portrayed a brunet and a blond smiling happily.

"Uncle Kevin and Uncle Manu!"

The final picture portrayed two shirtless young men in an unmade bed. One man was holding his phone in his right hand and making a victory sign with his left hand. The other man was obviously taking the picture selfie-style.

"Um...We know it's Dad and Vatti..." Benni was obviously confused. "But Erwin and I have no idea why you would take a picture like that."

Leon closed the album, clearly trying not to laugh. Max ruffled their son's hair and said, "You'll understand when you're older."

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a game I play with my two-year-old cousin: I point to someone in the room and ask her who it is, and she tells me. When we try it with old pictures of our family, she gets mixed up, but since Benni is older in this fic, I figured he wouldn't get as mixed up.


End file.
